In this proposal we request continuation of support for the Methods in Computational Neuroscience Course offered annually at the Marine Biological Laboratory since 1988. The goal of this course is to train 24 advanced students and post-doctoral fellows per year in the fundamental issues in computational neuroscience, providing them with analytical tools to assist in their studies. The course has several unique features, which would be hard if not impossible to duplicate in a university setting. First, it continues to attract and educate students from a broad range of established disciplines that impact on neuroscience, including biology, cognitive science, computer science, mathematics, physics and engineering. Secondly, as a means to providing a coherent and relatively complete perspective on the growing field of computational neuroscience, students are exposed to a large visiting faculty, drawn from leaders in the field, as well as, receiving instruction and guidance from the course directors, resident faculty and course assistants. It is unlikely that such a combination of faculty could be convened for a similar course in a university setting. Finally, the course provides students with access to state-of-art computational techniques and computer hardware essential in the simulation of neural systems from a detailed cellular through more abstract systems level. The course is an intensive 4-week lecture/laboratory series. The first three weeks consist of daily formal lectures, along with tutorials and lab exercises. Each week is devoted to a clear theme, ranging from the basics (Week 1) to networks (Week 2) to learning and cognition (Week 3). Week Four is devoted exclusively to student projects. We aim to show students how combined experimental and theoretical approaches can lead to breakthroughs and make them familiar with the analytic methods and computational tools that they will need for success. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]